1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a printing apparatus, and more specifically, a printing apparatus capable of printing print data stored in a removable storage medium and a computer usable medium to control a number of copies to be printed by the printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a printing apparatus capable of printing an image according to print data stored in a removable storage medium such as a USB (universal serial bus) memory, which is inserted into a USB interface of the printing apparatus, is known. In such a printing apparatus, the print data can be printed directly as the USB memory having the print data is inserted into the USB interface, and no user instruction is required.
As the USB memory is not required to be connected to a PC (personal computer) in order to obtain the print data to print, in case that additional copies of a printed material are urgently required during a meeting, for example, the user can obtain the copies promptly and easily by inserting the USB memory into the USB interface of a nearest printing apparatus if the user has the print data prepared in the USB memory.